La vérité est ailleurs
by Rinaly Snape
Summary: Severus assiste à la mort de Granger. Trois ans plus tard, la vie du maître des potions ne se décide pas à être plus clémente, pour son plus grand malheur et le plaisir intense de l'auteur Mais les choses sont-elles toujours ce qu'elles semblent être?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà! Première fic que je poste sur (j'étais sur un autre site avant. D'ailleurs je publie encore là-bas, bref, on s'en fiche)

Vous êtes là pour lire, alors je ne vous retiens pas davantage, en espérant que ça vous plaise

_**Chapitre premier**_

Il courrait. Il courrait et sautait, se baissait, esquivait… Pas à tout les coups cependant. Il avait été touché à l'épaule.

Esquiver, courir, attaquer. Mais n'avait rien senti. La fatigue était bien trop grande.  
Esquiver, courir, attaquer. Depuis un moment. Un long moment.  
Il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures que cela durait et c'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

Déjà il ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses poumons en feu et de ses membres engourdis par l'effort. Il ne souffrait plus, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Ou en tout cas s'il le prenait il mourrai. Oh, une partie de lui en avait envie - vraiment - parce que c'était juste trop et qu'il était las, mais il avait un devoir. Une promesse.

Et aussi il n'était pas un lâche. Et quiconque sachant combien il en avait fait ces dernières années - soit pas grand monde en réalité - ne pourrait le nier. Ou du moins ne l'était plus.

La voûte céleste était zébrée d'éclairs colorés dans une parodie grotesque d'arc-en-ciel et l'étendue champêtre dans laquelle la bataille avait éclatée (manigance de l'Ordre pour épargner Poudlard) était passée du blond des blés au marron boue et au rouge sang.  
Les déflagrations cataclysmiques d'explosions et l'odeur vomitive de la mort et de la chair brûlée garnissait le tout.  
Ça avait un arrière goût de fin du monde, et il remarqua qu'ironiquement ça pourrait l'être sous peu.

Un nouveau sortilège vola droit vers sa poitrine. Esquiver, courir, attaquer.

Il trébucha. Une silhouette s'affala contre lui et il laissa échapper un son étouffé.  
Ils étaient en guerre. Des gens mourraient, c'était regrettable, mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses alors il n'avait pas le temps pour les dernières supplications de qui que ce soit! Il y avait encore des gens à sauver alors c'était d'eux qu'il fallait se préoccuper. Des « encore vivants ».

Il allait repousser l'individu avec violence et un certain dégoût quand l'autre le tira brutalement, le faisant tomber sur lui au moment où un éclair vert sifflait au-dessus d'eux.

Il posa les yeux sur son sauveur agonisant - le temps semblait enfin arrêté, et putain, finalement, il aurait préféré qu'il continue - et l'envie de vomir se fit encore plus présente.  
Il tenait contre lui une Hermione Granger en sang.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Il devait la lâcher, la laisser, mais son cerveau tournait à vide, son corps ne répondait plus, jusque ses doigts poisseux de boue et de fluide vital étaient figés dans les cheveux emmêlés.  
Elle toussa.

-Vous étiez mon professeur préféré. Mais ne le dites pas au professeur Mc Gonagall, rajouta t-elle dans une pauvre tentative d'humour. Bah elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut m'importe. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux. Un curieux mélange de chocolat et de miel liquide. La première pensée de son cerveau devenu amorphe fut que décidément pour un homme sensé analyser tout ce qui l'entourait, il était passé à côté de bien des choses. Puis il se demanda si quand elle pleurait cela avait un goût sucré.

Un sourire tremblant étira faiblement les lèvres au coin desquelles un filet rouge coulait.

-Je sais, murmura t-elle.

La petite main encore accrochée à ses robes se crispa une dernière fois alors que les paupières s'étaient faites plus lourdes et qu'elles se refermaient sur les soleils caramel.

Severus Snape s'éveilla en sueur au milieu de ses draps froissés mais ne bougea pas.

Il avait participé à deux guerres (d'un côté puis de l'autre), il avait été mangemort, avait eue une enfance difficile… Des choses il en avait vues bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, chaque soir depuis trois ans il ne rêvait pas de séances de torture, pas d'un énième meurtre, et Merlin savait à quel point la culpabilité l'écrasait. Pour Albus, pour Lily, pour tant d'autres…  
Non, il rêvait toujours de ce jour là, ce moment là, cette fille là.

Il soupira, se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua les cinq heures du matin. Il se leva, las, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.  
De toute façon la nuit avait été plutôt complète pour une fois.

Severus passait le gros de ses journées de vacances enfermé chez lui, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop... étouffant, et il allait alors faire un tour dehors.  
La difficulté était de se tenir occupé.

Même s'il avait vraiment souhaité le retour à la paix, il n'imaginait pas vivre assez longtemps pour en profiter.

Il lui avait fallut passer plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie après le Grand Massacre et quand il avait été en assez bon état pour pouvoir recommencer à penser – il avait maudit Pomfresh de l'avoir soigné – il s'était rendu compte avec effroi qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Il venait de passer vingt-deux ans – soit plus de la moitié de son existence, et la totalité de sa vie adulte – à exécuter les ordres de quelqu'un. Et s'il lui était arrivé souvent de prier pour sa liberté, il avait brusquement pris conscience, le jour où il la récupérait, qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

En rentrant chez lui ce jour là, il avait été pris d'un accès de rage effroyable. Severus avait souvent été dans des colères noires (et ce n'était pas les raisons pour l'être qui lui avait manqué) cependant il avait toujours été d'un naturel peu démonstratif.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois c'était la fin de cette putain de guerre, et lui, coupable, tortionnaire, meurtrier, était toujours vivant alors que femmes, enfants, innocents croupissait le ventre à l'air, rongés par les larves.  
Il s'était demandé pourquoi, et l'idée lui était venue plus tard que ça devait être sa pénitence, son châtiment. Vivre avec ses fantômes, ses remords, ses regrets. Alors il ne se tuerai pas.

Il avait vomi, de dégoût pour lui même, et c'était ensuite employé à balancer tout ce qu'il trouvait contre les murs. Lorsque la rage l'avait quitté, laissant son salon dans un état pitoyable, le désespoir l'avait remplacé, et il s'était avéré que c'était encore mille fois pire.  
Le whisky avait été un support plus qu'acceptable, et quand il s'était réveillé, il avait repris son air impassible, banni toute idée d'apitoiement et enfermé ses sentiments derrière comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il tiqua d'agacement.  
L'aube adoucissait la température saisonnière, et la rosée matinale léchait la pointe de ses chaussures noires. Le dégradé enflammé de l'aurore, projetant des lueurs de feu doux alentour aurait semblé pure merveille à bien des gens.  
Severus n'était pas de ceux là. Parce qu'il n'était plus capable de voir d'attrait à quoique se soit.

C'était justement l'un de ces moment particulièrement étouffants où il avait eu besoin d'un peu d'air, et qui annonçait que le reste de la journée se révélerai particulièrement éprouvante, et cela, il le savait de source sûre, parce qu'aujourd'hui était une date spéciale.

L'homme posa le plat de la main sur le tronc d'un gros arbre qui avait un jour- avec une certaine participation de sa part - laissé tomber une branche sur Pétunia Dursley. Il inspira profondément. C'était les vacances d'été alors il était de retour à Spinner's End.

Les idiots congénitaux qui lui servaient d'élèves avaient beau l'horripiler, il ne trouvait décidément aucun attrait à cette période de l'année.

Il avait toujours présumé – et espéré – qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre. Mais voilà, les choses n'avaient jamais été comme l'on s'y attendait dans la vie en général, et dans celle de Severus en particulier.

Depuis la fin de cette foutue boucherie, il avait repris son poste d'enseignant plus pour avoir une occupation permanente que par amour du métier. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qui l'insupportait davantage qu'une bande d'adolescents boutonneux et stupides, c'était de n'avoir rien à faire. Rien à faire signifiait du temps pour penser.  
A ses erreurs, à ses horreurs, aux autres, à lui et surtout à elles. Lily, Granger… Il ne savait plus. Il ferma les yeux, ça y était il commençait.

Il reprit la direction de l'impasse du Tisseur, les yeux fixes, les idées floues.  
Quelqu'un eu la bonne idée de lui rentrer dedans.

-Achetez-vous des lunettes ! grogna-t-il en profitant d'un regard meurtrier pour savoir si la personne incriminée portait déjà des lunettes. Histoire que sa remarque qui était bien loin de ses anciennes piques pleines de verve et d'ironie ai quand même l'air de quelque cho-

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent des prunelles caramel, et le célèbre, l'insupportable maître des potions de Poudlard devint livide.

-Excusez moi, je…

Mais il était déjà parti. Presque en courant.  
Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois enfermé dans son sobre salon, et s'adossa contre le mur de pierres grossièrement taillées.  
Il était ridicule. Un rire lui échappa. Un rire froid, un rire amer, un qui sonne juste comme celui d'un homme désespéré.  
Et il attrapa une bouteille de whisky.

* * *

Ah la la je suis méchante avec lui, hein? *sourire diabolique* mais il est tellement attachant comme ça...

Alors je continue ou c'est franchement inintéressant?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà! Très en retard *sourire timide* mais tout de même en exclusivité sur vos écrans, le second chapitre de cette fanfiction *applause* Ouais pas de quoi être fière, enfin bon.

Ah et j'ai oublié de préciser, je dis (écris en l'occurrence) Severus "Snape". Oui, je pourrai aussi dire – écrire – Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Longbottom, Lord of rings (ah non pas ça hihi. Non mon humour n'a pas évolué...) et j'en passe, mais ça ne sera pas le cas (sauf inattention de ma part.) Juste Snape cas de force majeure plutôt que Rogue parce que "Rogue" franchement... Et puis dans une phrase ça pourrait donner "L'homme au ton aussi rogue que le nom" et ça se passerai vraiment de commentaire.  
Ouais Poudlard aussi c'est moche, je sais. Mais en même temps, je ne risque pas de caser «A Poudlard, ils avaient tous des poux dans le lard » Quoique...non non je vous épargnerai ça.  
Bref je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cette préface ne présente en réalité aucun intérêt, relatif (ou non d'ailleurs) à l'histoire, et me vois dans l'obligation de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre second**_

A vingt heures précises ce jour là, Severus coupa avec soin une rose blanche - une du rosier qu'il faisait pousser dans le minuscule jardin de sa propriété - et transplana. A cette heure en plein été il faisait encore jour, mais le temps paraissait plus sombre à cause des nuages et de la pluie. Il ne s'attarda pas devant les grilles de fer forgé, et entrant, il se fraya un chemin entre les tombes. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une simple pierre de carrière blanche, sur laquelle un nom avait été gravé. Des bouquets ensorcelés pour résister aux intempéries avaient fraîchement été déposés à son pied. Ils étaient la raison précise pour laquelle Severus ne venait jamais plus tôt: éviter les rencontres. Il pouvait presque encore sentir l'odeur de Potter et coetera dans l'air ambiant. Après tout, aujourd'hui 1er juillet.

A la vérité, ce n'était pas l'occasion de parcourir les cimetières qui lui manquaient. Il était allé sur la tombe du vieil homme moins d'une semaine plutôt (sa mort à lui remontait à quatre ans), et il irait sur celle de Lily le 31 octobre. A elle aussi il amenait toujours une rose.

Il resta là plus d'une heure, immobile sous la pluie. Homme en noir, ombre parmi les ombres.

* * *

_2 juillet_

Le lendemain Severus s'était éveillé avec le pire mal aux cheveux depuis… quelques temps, et après avoir avalé une potion anti-gueule de bois, il décida d'en brasser à nouveau pour re-remplir son stock (sait-on jamais).

Il touillait avec minutie son chaudron quand la sonnette retentie. Il hésitait à l'ignorer purement et simplement, mais il savait qui c'était, et cette personne n'intégrait pas la notion d'abandon. Il soupira, et finit par se retrouver assit dans son salon en face de Potter.

« -Dites-moi, vous comptez continuez à m'imposer votre présence pendant combien de temps? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous rêviez de me voir sortir de votre vie.

-Allons Snape - ce dernier serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas - je ne vous harcèle pas tout de même! On ne se voit qu'une fois par an, pour entretenir les liens, tout ça… vous voyez ?

Le garçon avait un sourire vraiment agaçant.

- Pas vraiment, non. » Il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir le moindre lien avec le gamin, mais depuis le combat, ce dernier semblait le juger digne d'estime, et pour une raison absolument inconnue, s 'était mis dans le tête de lui rendre visite chaque année à la même période.

«-Vous n'êtes pas venu au dîner de Molly, hier. repris le jeune homme, « et à celui d'avant, et celui encore avant » était clairement sous entendu.

« - Je n'aime pas ces petites réunions de commémoration de la paix ridicules où tout le monde pleurniche sur l'épaule d'un tel à propos de la mort d'un tel autre. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me faire materner par une matriarche plus triste que moi. »

Le gamin sourit encore.

« - Vous êtes triste?

- Fermez-là Potter.

- Moi aussi. Elle me manque vous savez ? » Dit-il absolument à propos de rien.

« - Si vous n'avez rien de pertinent à dire vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous taire. » Répondit Severus en levant les yeux.

« - Je sais que vous êtes allé la voir hier, comme chaque année. »

L'homme plissa les yeux.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce que votre cerveau atrophié par les hormones est encore allé chercher, mais ne vous méprenez pas. Hermione Granger a été insupportable tout au long de sa vie, et effet de cause à conséquence, c'est ainsi que je l'ai toujours trouvé. Et sa mort ne change aucunement la donne. Elle était suffisante, autoritaire, et étalait une science dont elle ne connaissait que les aboutissements!

-Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que je la respecte. »

Severus n'aimait pas Hermione Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle était agaçante, fayote, pensait tout connaître. Mais Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'était plus que ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Evidement ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'allait jamais sur la tombe de Seamus Finnigan ou de Fred Weasley, ou des dizaines d'autres personnes « bonnes » qui étaient mortes en ce début de vacances il y avait de cela trois ans.

Mais elle était morte dans ses bras ce jour-là, juste après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle avait un trou de cinq centimètres de diamètre sur le flan gauche, et elle avait trouvé l'envie et la force de le tirer contre elle pour lui éviter une mort certaine.

Et pour une fois il l'avait regardé vraiment.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui avait suivi. Il y avait eu une déflagration tout près d'eux, ils s'étaient fait éjecté et son corps avait volé loin de lui.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard plusieurs heures plus tard, ce qui signifiait que Potter avait gagné, et il s'était senti soulagé quelques secondes avant de se mettre à hurler de rage contre Pomfresh pour l'avoir soigné.

Quand il avait finalement eu l'autorisation de quitter l'endroit surchargé de blessés, presque recouvert de bandages, il était parti à la recherche du corps de Miss Granger. On lui avait indiqué le parc de l'école, où s'entassait la plupart des morts du camps de l'Ordre, ramenés du champs pour leur offrir une sépulture correcte plus tard. Il avait fait tout le parc, trouvant même des morts rapportés par erreur (Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple n'avait vraiment rien à faire sur le pelouse du collège), mais elle était introuvable. Et quand on lui avait finalement demandé qui il cherchait au milieu des cadavres, personne ne l'avait cru quand il avait dit qu'elle était morte. Weasley avait vomi - et il plaignait presque le garçon, qui avait aussi perdu un frère- Potter avait crié et tout cassé. Et le lendemain ils avaient commencé à chercher avec lui. Tout le monde comprenait pourquoi Weasley et Potter retournaient et le parc de Poudlard et le champs de l'affrontement final dans le comté de Northumberland - qui avait pourtant déjà été nettoyé par le Ministère. Mais personne ne s'expliquait pourquoi Severus Snape qui avait toujours notoirement détesté la jeune fille commençait les recherches bien avant eux le matin et finissait bien après, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures dans la nuit pour dormir.

Quand il fût clair au bout de quelques jours de cette folle frénésie qu'elle resterait introuvable, on avait supposé son corps désintégré par un quelconque sortilège, une pierre avait simplement été érigée en son nom dans le Cimetière Des Combattants, et chacun était rentré chez lui. Les uns pour pleurer, les autres pour boire jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Non, Severus Snape n'aimait pas Hermione Granger. Mais il avait une dette envers elle, et c'était un lien plus étouffant que n'importe quel sentiment.

«- Si je meurs, vous viendrez pleurer sur ma tombe? » Potter venait tout juste de le sortir de ses pensées.

« - Votre narcissisme bat les records de Lockhart Potter. »

Le garçon rit.

* * *

_3 juillet_

Il n'aimait vraiment pas les vacances - depuis la paix du moins. D'ici la fin de la semaine tous ses stocks de potions seraient pleins, c'était dire à quel point il s'ennuyait. Il lisait beaucoup évidement, périodiques de potions et grimoires indatables, mais les discutions exaspérantes avec le directeur, et surtout leurs parties d'échecs tranquilles lui manquaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un réseau social grandiloquent, surtout depuis les décès ou enfermements des mangemorts - pas qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller prendre le thé avec eux de toute façon.

Il avait parfois des conversations civilisées avec Minerva, devenue directrice depuis la mort de son mentor, il voyait Potter une fois par an, et même si Molly lui envoyait de temps à autre une invitation à dîner, il déclinait toujours poliment.

Mais la vérité était que même s'il _aimait _être seul, cette solitude constante lui pesait.

Après avoir passé la matinée à lire sur son vieux fauteuil limé devant la cheminée inactive en cette période de l'année, il était allé se servir à boire dans la cuisine quand il avait perçu du mouvement de la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Il sortit alors prudemment sur son perron, découvrant une donzelle carrément _dans _son jardin, penchée sur le massif de roses.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous pensez _exactement _être en train de faire? » Sa voix claqua, froide et incisive.

La femme sursauta, se retournant face à lui. De là où il était, il ne distinguait pas précisément ses traits. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

« -Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un habitait réellement… ici. » Elle avait froncé le nez en jetant un regard vers la maison en mauvais état. « Enfin bon, reprit-elle ignorant qu'il était fortement tenté de lui jeter un sort, vos fleurs sont vraiment très belles, je m'étais approchée pour voir de plus près, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'intéresse assez au jardinage en ce moment, c'est vivifiant la nature, vous ne trouvez pas? Mais en banlieue il n'y en a pas beaucoup. D'où le jardinage. C'est un bon compromis je trouve. Evidement ça ne vaut pas la flore sauvage, mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un coup, sans reprendre sa respiration, et elle semblait attendre une réponse. Severus se demanda quel genre de personne se permettait d'entrer chez les gens sans leur accord, de les insulter, et de les noyer finalement sous une véritable diarrhée verbale. Le genre qu'il n'aimait pas de toute évidence. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement de sortir de chez lui, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« -Mince! Je vais être en retard pour le déjeuner! Bon et bien, bonne journée, au plaisir! » Sourit l'intruse en partant prestement, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs dans son sillage.

Il resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demandant s'il venait d'imaginer cette non-conversation absolument absurde avec une parfaite inconnue clairement aliénée.


	3. Chapter 3

... Il semble en fait que je publie un chapitre par an... Ouais c'est nul, mais je vais m'arranger! Je vais faire mieux! Bien mieux! Vous n'allez pas en revenir MWAHAHA!

En espérant qu'il vous plaise... Oh, euh je vous assure, je répondrais au reviews, mais à ma décharge j'ai déjà du mal à trouver la motivation d'écrire mes chapitres donc bon... Ne vous y trompez pas! J'adore écrire! Mais faut du temps! Enfin, je vous laisse pour de bon cette fois, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Troisième

5 juillet

Sur le point de mourir d'ennui, Severus avait brusquement décidé de s'occuper du jardin, profitant du rare beau temps anglais qui semblait s'être installé depuis quelques jours. Le massif de roses était en vérité la seule chose correctement entretenue de sa propriété, et puisqu'il était condamné à passer deux longs mois dans cet endroit, autant en faire quelque chose. Évidement il n'avouerait jamais que l'idée lui était venue à la suite de la visite impromptue et indésirable deux jours plus tôt, d'une jeune pipelette inconnue.

Manches retroussées, une paire de gants protecteurs aux doigts, il avait méthodiquement commencé par déraciner les mauvaises herbes qui menaçaient de tout recouvrir.

Après deux heures de ce traitement, essoufflé et courbaturé, il choisit de faire une pause, et se redressant, il avisa, appuyée contre sa barrière l'air de rien, l'insupportable tornade bavarde, lunettes de soleil sur le nez qui visiblement était là depuis un bon moment.

Manifestement repérée, elle s'invita dans son jardin sans la moindre gène et annonça :

«- J'étais venue discuter de votre amour pour les roses autour d'un encas –elle désigna le panier de cookies à son bras, cookies qui avaient un aspect vraiment bizarre et Severus se demanda distraitement s'ils étaient réellement comestibles- mais vous sembliez tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre, finit-elle dans un sourire.

-Écoutez, bien que je ne sache pas qui vous êtes, non inutile de vous présenter cela ne m'intéresse pas, je peux d'ors et déjà vous apprendre que vous manquez cruellement de manières, et que si par une quelconque action je vous ai fait croire que j'avais la moindre envie de m'imposer votre présence, croyez bien que je le regrette amèrement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien…» il lui désigna la rue d'un geste désinvolte.

D'abord abasourdie, elle se reprit vivement.

«- Eh bien il semble que je ne sois pas la seule à souffrir de mauvaise éducation ! Pesta-elle indignée en tournant les talons, apprenez à corriger vos propres vices avant de dénigrer les autres Mr Ronchon ! »

Il eut un rictus moqueur jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le panier d'osier toujours devant lui.

« -Vous oubliez vos… confections !»

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et disparu de son champ de vision dans un dernier « Non mais vraiment ! » offusqué.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil soupçonneux aux biscuits puis se replongea dans son grimoire et recommença. Ce manège avait débuté dès qu'il les avait rentrés chez lui et l'agaçait malgré lui. Des années d'espionnage (et d'enseignement) lui avaient appris à se méfier de toute nourriture. Il décida finalement au bout d'un long moment qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et excusa sa curiosité en arguant qu'en en mangeant il pourrait se faire une idée plus précise du niveau de nuisance de leur créatrice. Il en attrapa distraitement un, et reprit sa lecture.

8 juillet

Le jardin avançait bien, et il aurait très certainement fini le désherbage le lendemain. Les cookies s'étaient révélés plus que mangeables et il avait vaguement craint que la jeune femme ne vienne lui réclamer le panier, mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Il le posait toutefois devant la barrière tous les jours, juste au cas où, ne voulant pas se retrouver confronté à cette dernière et au fait qu'il les avait tous engloutis sans s'en rendre compte, à sa grande honte.

Ce soir-là cependant, lorsqu'il sorti pour le récupérer, il ne put que remarquer sa disparition et fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas venue sonner et soit restée discrète.

10 juillet

Severus se réveilla de forte méchante humeur. C'est-à-dire d'humeur encore plus sombre que d'habitude si l'on considère qu'en réalité il ne soit jamais quelqu'un de relativement jovial.

Il était sorti la veille pour acheter des graines dans l'idée de créer un potager de plantes utiles dans la fabrication de potions dans un coin du jardin, mais tout ne s'était pas réellement déroulé selon ses souhaits. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, pensa-t-il avec un grognement.

Il était naturellement allé au Chemin de Traverse, et ça avait été le début des ennuis. En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur déjà, plusieurs clients l'avaient dévisagé et il avait entendu des murmures désagréables à son sujet. Bien qu'il ait été innocenté du meurtre de Dumbledore après la guerre (grâce au témoignage de Potter notamment) l'opinion publique ne semblait pas prête à laisser couler les choses aussi facilement. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait des frasques sous la plume de Rita Skeeter qui s'en était donnée à cœur joie, clamant manipulation du survivant et complots en tout genre dont il serait l'instigateur, lui le mangemort reconnu. Comme si quiconque pouvait manipuler une tête brulée comme Potter ! pensa-t-il avec dédain.

Il était plus qu'habitué à une certaine animosité à son égard évidement, le problème était que les accusations d'autrui ne faisaient que le renvoyer à sa propre culpabilité, et qu'il_ savait_ que les gens avaient raison : il _était _un meurtrier et il ne méritait pas d'être encore en vie. Et toutes ces personnes étaient déjà dégoutés alors qu'elles ne savaient même pas le quart de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire… et il avait faillit laisser échapper un rire amer.

Il sortait de chez son botaniste habituel, graines en poche, lorsqu'un éclair rouge avait sifflé près de son oreille. Vif et fort de ses réflexes il s'était retourné pour se retrouver face à un homme plutôt grand, des cheveux châtain et bouclés, un rictus de rage déformant un visage qui devait être chaleureux habituellement.

«-Snape, cracha-il, je ne pensais pas qu'aujourd'hui serait mon jour de chance ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le ministère t'avait relâché, assassin ! Mais lorsque le gouvernement ne fait pas son travail, c'est aux citoyens de faire leur devoir, n'est-ce pas mangemort ?»

L'homme semblait prit de folie, et les passants se gardaient bien d'intervenir, se contentant de regarder comme on assiste à un match de Quidditch.

La lutte s'engagea. Severus voulait simplement le désarmer pour pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui (et rapidement) alors que l'inconnu cherchait clairement à le blesser. Un nouveau sort vola, que Severus esquiva facilement.

« -Ha ha ! » S'exclama l'attaquant, le temps que le professeur comprenne que c'était une feinte et qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

" Un sort peut en cacher un autre " se morigéna-t-il en récitant l'adage le plus élémentaire de duel tandis qu'une brûlure lui vrillait l'épaule gauche. Il leva cependant sa baguette et…

«-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?»

Severus suspendit son geste et les deux duellistes se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers une Mrs Weasley rouge de colère qui marchait droit vers eux.

«-Vous ne voyez pas que l'on est occupé? s'exclama l'inconnu sèchement.

Molly se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se détourner :

-Je te croyais bien plus digne que cela Severus ! Te battre en pleine rue ! Quel exemple pour tes élèves !

-Eh, la vieille, ne te mêle pas de ça, d'accord ? C'est des mangemorts comme ce bâtard qui ont tués ma femme ! Il mérite de…

Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme ne connaissait pas Molly Weasley.

-Ecoutez-moi bien jeune homme ! Nous sommes dans un pays civilisé, si vous avez un problème, discutez en ! N'attaquez pas les gens ! De plus Severus à bien assez prouvé sa valeur ! Sans lui nous serions sans doute encore en guerre et… NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS ! Je vais vous apprendre la politesse que l'on doit à ses ainés je vous le garanti ! Saponis ! s'exclama-t-elle en bougeant sa baguette. Ça c'est pour votre langage grossier. »

L'homme eu un hoquet et sa bouche se remplit de mousse. Il lança un regard assassin à la rouquine mais sachant reconnaître la défaite, partit dans un flot de bulles et une douce odeur de lavande.

« A croire que les gens n'ont reçu aucune éducation ! La matriarche reporta son attention sur le professeur, et elle s'adoucit. Les gens ont du mal à digérer la guerre Severus, c'est encore trop récent, et cette satanée gazette qui raconte n'importe quoi… Vous ne devriez pas faire attention mon petit.»

Il se garda bien de répondre, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer une telle discussion, et étant absolument exaspéré par le maternage constant de Molly Weasley qui semblait considérer la terre entière comme ses enfants, et lui en prime depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Molly, j'ai à faire.

-Très bien, très bien, mais je veux vous voir au prochain repas Severus ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il était reconnaissant à Molly d'être intervenue, parce qu'après avoir été touché, il c'était pendant quelques secondes senti de retour au milieu des batailles, son environnement avait disparu et son instinct avait repris le dessus… manger ou être mangé. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'elle était arrivée. A attaquer comme à la guerre, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait failli dire alors il préférait ne pas réfléchir aux mots qui auraient pu sortir de sa bouche et aux dégâts qu'ils auraient été susceptible de causer.

Il était fou.

Son assaillant de la journée avait parlé de sa femme. Sa raison lui disait que l'homme était trop jeune pour avoir été marié lors de la Première Guerre et lui n'avait pas participé aux massacres lors de la Seconde, alors ce n'était peut-être pas sa femme à lui qu'il avait tué, mais il y avait des maris veufs par sa faute de cela il était sûr, tout comme il y avait des femmes veuves et des orphelins, à commencer par Potter de qui il avait celé le destin en rapportant la prophétie à Voldemort qui s'était empressé d'aller tuer les Potter. Oh il savait que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, c'était Pettigrow qui les avaient vendus à la fin, mais il savait qu'il était tout autant responsable, il avait trahit Lili, sa Lili, sans le savoir certes, mais le résultat était là.

Quand il avait transplané du Chaudron Baveur, il savait déjà qu'il finirait sa soirée en tête à tête avec sa bouteille de Whisky, comme tous les mauvais jours.

Ce qui expliquait et sa mauvaise humeur et son mal de crâne ce matin-là.

Il ne décida de s'occuper de son potager que plusieurs heures plus tard, et lorsqu'il prit sa pause, et qu'il se redressa, un panier qu'il avait été trop distrait jusque-là pour remarquer, attendait sagement dans son jardin, près du portail. D'abord surpris, il s'approcha prudemment s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqué par un monologue et une jeune femme exubérante, mais le panier était seul.

Il s'endormit sur son fauteuil limé ce soir-là, un livre sur les genoux, un cookie dans une main, sans se rendre compte que cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine jour pour jour qu'il n'avait plus rêvé ni de la bataille finale, ni d'une certaine Hermione Granger.

* * *

Review? Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite, donc quelque part, en m'aidant vous vous aidez vous, non?

Oui je suis incorrigible, mais ça fait mon charme... Hum hum. Par ailleurs j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris, même si c'est pour me dire que je ferai mieux d'arrêter, du moment que c'est justifié... A la prochaine!


End file.
